Roland Belmont
'''Roland Belmont '''was the lord of Lionsgate during the Nolthwykan occupation of Arland. He is also seen as the first king of Arland, ruling over the entirety of Arland after he lead the rebellion against Nolthwyk. Early Life Roland was born to Lord Lester Belmont and Lady Patricia Belmont of Lionsgate in the year 535 9E, during the Four Kingdoms Period in Arlish history. when Roland was a boy, Arland was invaded by the Nolthwykan Empire. Roland was too young to fight in this war, but his father lead the forces of Lionsgate against the invading Nolthwykan. The war was short and brutal. It was during this conflict that Lester was killed in combat, leaving the nine year old Roland as Lord of Lionsgate. Life Under Nolthwykan Rule After Nolthwyk had conquered Arland, the Kings of Arland were executed, but most of the lords managed to hold on to their lands, including the young Roland. The Empire sent governors to rule over Arland, with the Arlish lords answering directly to them. Life in the Empire brought about many changes for the Arlish and Roland was no different. As he grew, his hatred for these foreign invaders developed. The Nolthwykans ruled through fear and displays of power. Thousands of people to removed from their homes, to serve as conscripts in the army or to work the land where they were needed. Roland did everything he could to help his people, but the Nolthwykans maintained total control. Resistance & Exile When Roland was in his forties, a new governor had been appointed to watch over Lionsgate and the surrounding area. This new governor was a brutal and nasty man named Krennec. During a visit to Lionsgate, Krennec took a fancy to Roland's daughter, Olivia and demanded her hand in marriage. Roland refused to have his daughter married to such a repulsive man and so denied the governor's request. Things soon escalated and Roland ended up killing Krennec. Knowing he and his family would be put to death for such a crime, Roland fled Arland with his daughter and sons. Roland sent his family, along with his trusted adviser, Malcolm Spencer, to Beltheria. He himself did not travel with them, as he knew that the Nolthwykans would never stop hunting him. He spent the next five years in exile, never staying in one place for very long. The Arlish Rebellion After many years in exile, Roland got word of a terrible calamity that had all but destroyed Nolthwyk. Seizing the opportunity, he returned to Arland and took up arms against the Nolthwykan governors. Roland was a well respected man in Arland, many lesser lords were quick to rally behind him. His movement grew stronger and before long, he had mounted a full rebellion against Nolthwyk. Within a few short years, the Empire was driven from Arland and the land was free once more. Roland vowed to never let a foreign invader take his homeland again. With the support of his followers, he declared himself King of Arland. Category:Characters Category:Arland Category:Belmont Category:Kingsford